Head Over Antlers
by Ellis97
Summary: To finally kill Rocky and Bullwinkle Fearless Leader has created a Lady Moose-Bot that Boris will "drive" (from within!). He will woo Bullwinkle, get him off guard, and when the moment is right, take him out. Then it will be Rocky, Sherman, and Peabody's turns. Can Rocky, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Jessica warn him in time befoe it's too late? Based on the new DreamWorks short.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**And now here's something I hope you'll really like.**

**Once again, it's time for a fun filled adventure with that super sonic speedster, Rocky the Flying Squirrel with his best pal, Bullwinkle the Moose. The world's smartest canine, Mr. Peabody and his pet boy, Sherman.**

**This one is based off of the new DreamWorks short.**

* * *

On a dark and stormy night, in the horrible, rotten country of Pottsylvania lied those two badniks, Boris Badenov and his assitant, Natasha Fatale. They had been in a meeting with their fearless leader, who oddly enough, was named Fearless Leader.

"For many years we have tried to do it and failed! They've used all their smarts to have us suffer pain and humiliation!" He banged his fist on the desk "And yet, our mission continues. And that mission is...KILL MOOSE AND SQUIRREL!"

"But Fearless Leader, why must we kill moose and squirrel?" Boris asked "What about our pain and humiliation?"

"To be honest, I haven't had much pain and humiliation." Fearless Leader remarked "You're the ones who are mostly active. I went to see you two last week and those guys have still got it."

Fearless Leader took his two evil henchmen to the place he was going to show them to as part of his dastardly plan.

"But Fearless Leader," Natasha said "We've tried everything dynamite, swordfish, upsidaisium, disguises, and they still get us every time."

"FORGET THAT!" Fearless Leader put his hand on a keypad "I put my evil genius to mind this time and now, I finally have the answer. To catch moose, you must BECOME MOOSE!"

He switched on the lights to reveal a robot moosette in a tight dress and blonde wig.

"I give you, THE LADY MOOSE-BOT!" Fearless Leader boasted. "A perfect killing machine and irresistable to moose. Badenov! You will control the moose-bot and then...when they least expect it...KILL MOOSE AND SQUIRREL!"

"Amazing." Boris observed the robot moose "So, how do I do it? Use virtual programming like in that American Dad episode?"

"Uh yeah, we were gonna do that, but we had a low budget." Fearless Leader tweaked.

Natasha and Fearless Leader plunged Boris right into the robot. He was finally in the robot.

**IN FROSTBITE FALLS...**

It was a typical day for our heroes, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica. They were out in the backyard enjoying the day.

"Isn't it a beautiful day guys?" Rocky asked.

"Yep it sure is Rocky." Jessica said.

Sherman came up running to Mr. Peabody holding a frisbe in his hand.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" Sherman jumped for joy "Let's play fetch! Let's play!"

"Very well Sherman." Mr. Peabody said. "Fetch Sherman!"

Peabody tossed the frisbee and Sherman jumped up in the air and caught it.

"I caught it Mr. Peabody!" Sherman called out to his owner.

"That'll do Sherman." Peabody said "That'll do."

"Awww isn't he adorable?" Jessica asked.

"Yes he isn't" Peabody gave a jealous look.

Just then, Bullwinkle came out of the door. He was wearing swimming trunks and water wings.

"Hey everyone!" Bullwinkle said "What a nice day for a swim."

"Why sure Bullwinkle." Mr. Peabody said "Jessica, how'd you like to take a dip in the pool?"

"Sure." Jessica said and she went next door to get her bathing suit on.

A few minutes later, Rocky, Sherman, and Peabody were dressed in their swimming trunks ready to take a dip in the pool.

"Say where's Jessica?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Over here!" She said from inside.

Jessica opened the door to reveal that she was wearing a small, red bikini. It really showed off her curves and beauty. Yes, predictable as it was, (and it sure was predictable), the guys' jaws dropped.

"So how do I look?" She asked the boys who were speechless. "You guys okay?"

"Sure I just noticed what a nice uniform you have on." Peabody blushed.

"She looks very pretty Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"QUIET YOU!" Peabody scolded Sherman.

"Well come on, let's take a dip in the pool." Rocky said.

But before, they could, Rocky remembered something.

"Oh, Bullwinkle something came for you earlier today." Rocky said to the moose.

"What is it?" Bullwinkle asked.

"It's a charming gift basket." Rocky said "Come inside and see it. It's on the kitchen counter."

The five friends went inside the kitchen and saw the gift basket on the counter. It was filled with a liter of Mooseberry soda, Italian pepperoni, and free passes to Chuck-E-Cheese.

"Wow!" Bullwinkle observed the basket "Who's it from?"

"Check the card." Jessica pointed to a note on the basket.

"Hmmm." Bullwinkle read the note "To my dearest darling moose, Bullwinkle. I can't hide my true feelings for you any longer, I will meet you at the foot bridge at Frostbite Falls Park at 7pm tonight. Love, your secret admirer."

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo!" Mr. Peabody howled "Bullwinkle, you've found a special someone."

"That's great!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I'd better get ready for my date." Bullwinkle proclaimed as he ran upstairs.

"Bullwinkle!" Rocky called out "What about our swim in the pool?!"

**THAT NIGHT...**

Boris had been at the park waiting for Bullwinkle, luckily the Lady Moose-Bot came with night vision.

"What is taking Moose so long?" He asked himself "I have to keel Moose."

"Oh darling!" Someone called out. It was Bullwinkle.

"It is moose!" Boris said "Now is chance to keel him."

Bullwinkle sat down on the bench where his "secret admirer" was.

"So, tell me about yourself, little lady?" Bullwinkle asked as he put his arm around the Lady Moose-Bot.

**HOURS LATER...**

After a walk in the park (and unknown to Bullwinkle, failed attempts to Bullwinkle had walked his "date" back to the hotel.

"Well Jennifer..." Bullwinkle said to Boris (who was still in the robot) "I want you to meet my friends."

"I'd be so delighted." Boris gave a devilish grin.

"Good." Bullwinkle said "I think they'll love you."

As Bullwinkle left the hotel and took the bus home, Boris got out of the robot and spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Okay Natasha," He spoke into the speaker "Moose is taking me to his house tomorrow, this is my one chance to kill moose, squirrel, dog, and boy."

"Very good dollink." Natasha said over the line.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oh no! Well it looks like Bullwinkle is going to bring Boris to his house and as usual, is oblivious to the fact that his dreamgirl is trying to murder him. Can Rocky, Sherman, Peabody, and Jessica save him in time? Find out in our next chapter "Bullwinkle's Bachelor Daze" or "More Than One Way to Kill a Moose".**


	2. Chapter 2

Well as you recall, last time, Fearless Leader had built a female moose robot to get rid of Bullwinkle and Rocky. He had Boris control it and he had succeeded sweeping Bullwinkle off his feet. Bullwinkle was so lovestruck, that he had decided to introduce his robotic sweetheart to his friends. Boris saw this as his chance to eliminate Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman. Now, let's see how the others are gonna take.

Bullwinkle had been telling Rocky, Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica all about his date.

"And she's been voted Ms. Mooslyvania five times." Bullwinkle finished his sentence.

"Yes Bullwinkle, you've told us that fifteen times." Peabody sarcastically answered.

"Yeah." Jessica said supportively "She sounds kinda nice."

"So when she supposed to come?" Sherman asked.

"She should be here any minute." Bullwinkle answered.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"That must be her Bullwinkle." Rocky said.

Bullwinkle went to the front door and saw Boris (in his Lady Moose-Bot disguise of course).

"Shall I escort you my dear?" Bullwinkle took Boris's arm.

"Certainly." Said Boris.

They got to the living room where Rocky and the others were waiting for them.

"Guys, allow to me to introduce, Jane Moosefield." Bullwinkle showed them the Lady Moose-Bot.

Rocky and the others were stunned by this. Bullwinkle's dream girl was a...robot.

"Pleased to meet you." Boris said.

"Charmed Im sure." Peabody said skeptically.

"That voice." Rocky thought "Where have I heard that voice before?"

"Bullwinkle, can we talk alone?" Jessica asked the talking moose.

"Sure thing Jessica." Bullwinkle said "Excuse me a minute darling."

"Sure thing, honey bunny." Boris said in a girly voice.

**IN THE KITCHEN...**

While Boris had been making several attempts to eliminate Rocky, Bullwinkle, and the others (and failing), Bullwinkle had a conversation with the others.

"Bullwinkle." Jessica said "That moosette is no moose, she is a robot."

"What're you talking about?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Oh look at her!" Mr. Peabody pointed out.

"What about her metal body?!" Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Bullwinkle ignorantly assumed "Maybe she was born with a skin condition."

"And she doesn't have pupils!" Peabody added "Is that part of her skin condition Bullwinkle?"

"Yes. It probably is." Bullwinkle crossed his arms. "You think just because someone looks different, you can call them a robot?"

"Well no," Jessica said "It's just that-"

Suddenly, a missile shot out of the robot and was going right toward our heroes.

"DUCK!" Rocky yelled.

"Duck?" Bullwinkle asked "Where?"

Rocky and the others just pushed Bullwinkle down on the floor and the missile flew right out the window and missed the gang. Luckily, the window was open.

"Bullwinkle, you could've been killed." Rocky exclaimed. "That Lady Moose was trying to shoot it at us!"

"No she didn't, that missile was probably just a bird." Bullwinkle doubted "Come on darling, let's get out of here."

"No problem my darling." Boris took Bullwinkle's arm and they strolled out of the house.

"We have to warn Bullwinkle." Sherman said.

"But he'll never believe us." Jessica said.

"What could he possibly be doing now?" Rocky asked.

Well Rocky, I'm glad you asked what Bullwinkle could be doing with Boris. Bullwinkle had taken Boris on a bike ride in the park (where Boris tried to blast a giant missile at Bullwinkle but failed, resulting in Boris being blasted off the bike), the town fair (where Boris tried to shoot Bullwinkle with a bunch of missiles but Bullwinkle bent down to pick up a penny, resulting in Boris popping all the balloons at the carny game and winning a large Shrek doll which was too big for him to carry), and a ski resort (where Boris made a figure 8 the shape of a heart to have Bullwinkle sink into the freezing water but he fell down instead and Bullwinkle dumping hot cocoa in Lady Moose-Bot, very painful).

**BACK AT THE HOUSE...**

"Bullwinkle and that robot moosette have been going out for a week." Sherman stated.

"Yeah, it's like he never comes home anymore." Jessica added. "He's always with that Jane Moosefield."

"As far as I'm concerned, he can live with her." Rocky pouted.

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot Rock." Jessica put her hands on Rocky's shoulders "Bullwinkle's a friend, he'll come back."

"Bullwinkle's a friend he'll come back." Mr. Peabody mocked the flying squirrel in a childish tone.

"Mr. Peabody!" Jessica scolded the dog.

"Sorry Jessica." Peabody said innocently.

Just then, Bullwinkle came back into the house all joyous and happy like.

"Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked "Why are you so...happy?"

"Oh Rocky!" Bullwinkle cheered "The most wonderful thing in the world happened!"

"Halle Berry is coming to dinner again?!" Peabody crossed his fingers.

"NSYNC is getting back together?" Jessica asked.

"Santa Claus is at the mall?" Sherman asked.

Peabody hit Sherman with a newspaper "What is wrong with you Sherman? It's July!"

"No and No." Bullwinkle answered.

"Then what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Jane and me are getting married." Bullwinkle told them.

"WHAT?!" The others exclaimed.

"That's right"! Bullwinkle said "I popped the question and she said yes."

"Bullwinkle, this isn't right!" Rocky said "You barely even know this woman."

"Oh pish posh." Bullwinkle turned his friend away "How could you be so unsupportive Rock? Anyways, the wedding will be held on a party yacht that her rich folks paid for."

"So, where are her folks?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"She said they have been traveling the world for a while now." Bullwinkle stated.

"What're their names?" Jessica asked.

"Sirob and Ahsatan Moosefield." Bullwinkle said "She said her mother is a movie actress and her dad is the CEO of Moosefield Industries."

"Never heard of it." Peabody remarked.

"Now, I must go back to the hotel she's staying in to make some preparations."

Bullwinkle proceeded to leave the house.

"I'd better look into this guys." Rocky said as he went to the computer.

He went onto the computer and looked up something.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL...**

Boris had been getting himself straight from his cramped up time in the Lady Moose Bot. However, he had to break the news to Natasha and Fearless Leader.

"Badenov!" Fearless Leader said over the screen "When is the wedding?!"

"In three days." Boris said "I will kill moose at wedding. Then, I go for squirrel, dog, and boy."

"You'd better not goof this time Badenov!" Fearless Leader barked.

"Dont worry Fearless Leader I wont!" Boris evilly smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Is this the end of our hero Bullwinkle? Will Rocky and the others convince Bullwinkle to call off the marriage? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Bachelor Daze of Doom" or "My Big Fat Moose Wedding"!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky had been doing research on the internet for something.

"Bingo!" The plucky squirrel said "I've finally got it!"

"What do you have Rocky?" Jessica asked.

"I was looking up Sirob and Ashatan Moosefield, and there was no record of them anywhere." Rocky explained. "Then I did some research on Moosefield Industries and it wasn't anywhere at all."

"So that means Bullwinkle's blushing bride is a fraud!" Peabody stated.

"We have to tell him." Sherman said.

"Who are we kidding?" Peabody said "He'll never believe us."

After the bachelor party, wedding rehearsals, and many preparations, the day of the wedding finally had come.

"Alright everyone!" Bullwinkle said "How do I look?"

Bullwinkle stepped out and showed himself in his new tux.

"Very snappy." Peabody winked his eye and gave Bullwinkle a thumbs up.

"How do I look Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked all dressed in a tux.

"As dandy as a lion Sherman." Peabody said.

"Where's Jessica?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Right here!" Jessica said as she came downstairs. "So how do I look?"

Peabody was struck by her beauty. Jessica was wearing a wedding dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves. She was wearing pink ip gloss that was pink enough to see and was wearing blue eyeshadow. She looked very beautiful.

"You look amazing." Mr. Peabody made a goofy grin.

"Thanks." Jessica said.

"She's pretty Mr. Peabody." Sherman told his master.

"Pretty as a picture Sherman." Peabody said to his boy.

"Aw thanks." Jessica bent over and kissed both Mr. Peabody and Sherman's cheeks.

Mr. Peabody smiled widely and his ears and tail stood up straight.

"Say where's Rocky?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Oh he's in the backyard." Jessica said "He looked a little bummed out."

"I'd better go check on him to see if he's alright." Bullwinkle went outside to see Rocky on the chair on the back porch. "Hiya Rocky!"

"Oh, hey Bullwinkle." Rocky sighed.

"Something wrong Rock?" Bullwinkle asked.

Rocky wanted to tell Bullwinkle how he really felt. He and Bullwinkle had been roommates and best buddies for a while and when Bullwinkle got married, he would be all alone. But then again, he would still have Mr. Peabody, Jessica, and Sherman. But it wouldn't be the same without Bullwinkle. He'd tell Bullwinkle what he found on the internet, but he knew Bullwinkle wouldn't believe him.

"Well Bullwinkle, we've been roommates and best buddies for well...ever and I want you to find love, but since you're gonna be married, it wont be the same without you living here in the house with me, Sherman, and Mr. Peabody." Rocky confessed.

"Don't feel bad Rock." Bullwinkle assured Rocky "You guys can come visit us, and we'll always be best buddies. So are you coming to the wedding?"

"I'm supportive Bullwinkle, but I can't come." Rocky said.

"Okay Rocky." Bullwinkle said "I guess I'll see you at the reception."

As soon as Bullwinkle and the others left, Rocky pondered something.

"Wait a minute," Rocky thought "Familiar voice? Paper thin disguise? Trying to kill Bullwinkle? Sirob? Ahsatan? I can't let Bullwinkle marry someone who wants to kill us, I gotta stop him!"

Bullwinkle, Jessica, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman left the house and to the Frostbite Falls Harbor where the party yacht was. All of Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends had been there, Gidney and Cloyd, Captain Peachfuzz, the Petersons, and a host of others.

Meanwhile, in the bride room, Boris had been telling his plan to Natasha who was hiding in the dress room with him and the Lady Moose-Bot.

"Boris, you got plan all planned out doling?" Natasha asked.

"Right Natasha!" Boris said "At reception, I keel moose and then I go after dog, boy, squirrel, and girl. It cannot fail."

Boris got inside the Lady Moose Bot and walked down the aisle. There stood Bullwinkle and the reverend. Boris went up to the preacher. After the vows, the Preacher said something.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Preacher said.

Just then, before Peabody, Sherman, and/or Jessica could say anything, Rocky came zooming!

"WAAIIIITTTT!" Rocky yelled as he zoomed towards the bride and groom.

* * *

**AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE...**

**BULLWINKLE'S POETRY CORNER  
**

**Bullwinkle**: And now a poem from the modern poets. One we will read today is a poem by a guy named Marshall Mathers III. Better known as, Eminem. Here's one entitled "Superman". They call me Superman, the tall Superman ain't saving sh-!

Bullwinkle starts searching through the pages and tosses the book away.

**Bullwinkle**: Ok then. Well, next week we shall look at the poems of Mr. 50 Cents. Bye!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Is this the end of Bullwinkle's bachelor days? Can Rocky stop this wedding? Will Boris' evil plan succeed?**

**Boris**: Will I ever go to normal toilet again?

**Stay tuned for our next chapter "Another Fine You've Gotten Me Into" or "The Man in the Iron Moose"!**


	4. Chapter 4

As you remember, last time Rocky had crashed Bullwinkle's wedding to warn him. Unknown to Bullwinkle, his blushing bride was actually his arch-enemy that no goodnik Boris Badenov. Would Rocky prevail?

"I now pronoune you moose and...and...um...moose." The Preacher finished his speech "You may kiss the bride."

Bullwinkle kissed the Lady Moose Bot and this resulted in an electrocuted shock kiss.

"NOOOOO!" Rocky yelled.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ROBOT...**

"I always cry at weddings." Boris sobbed and whipped back to his plan "Now this is last chance to keel moose and squirrel."

In less than an instant, the wedding had just begun and the DJ started playing.

"Shall we dance?" Bullwinkle grabbed the Lady Moose Bot's arm.

"Of course my darling." said Boris.

Bullwinkle started dancing with his "wife" and spinning her around and he spinned the Lady Moose Bot so hard, that Boris came right out of the Lady Moose Bot's butt.

"Pay no attention to the little white man in the moose's butt." Boris ran back inside the robot without Bullwinkle noticing.

Back at the food table, Rocky, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica saw the whole thing.

"BORIS BADENOV!" They yelled.

"I knew it!" Sherman exclaimed.

"We gotta stop him, come on!" The four ran only to be stopped by a certain someone.

"Not so fast squirrel!" Natasha came with a long metal stick (which was actually part of a kebab).

"And NATASHA!" Jessica glared "You're trying to kill moose and squirrel!"

"We gotta stop them Mr. Peabody!" Sherman told his master.

"Don't worry Sherman." Peabody grabbed another long kebab and ate the meat clean off the stick and struck a pose "Looks like it's time for a pop quiz."

"Me facing off against dog, now that's a challenge dollink." Natsaha drew her "sword".

While Peabody and Natasha were fencing, Bullwinkle had been dancing Boris so swingly, that everytime Boris tried to activate his arsenal, Bullwinkle unknowingly dodged it. At least

While Natasha and Peabody had still been battling, Sherman had been saying all of Peabody's awesome moves.

"I don't get it though," Rocky said "After all these years, why does Fearless Leader wanna kill us anyways?"

"If you saw his rumpus room, you would totally get it." Natasha said and she and Peabody kept dueling.

Bullwinkle had been dancing the Lady Moose Bot so hard, that Boris' weapons kept backfiring. At least the arsenal, got the guests some cake and lit up their drinks.

**BACK INSIDE THE MOOSE BOT...**

Boris had enough of Bullwinkle's bad dancing and ignroance, so he decided to the last resort.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Boris pressed a button on the Lady Moose Bot's screen and he got ejected right out of the robot and into the air.

"Hope your honeymoon is a blast!" Boris was launched into the air and reached for his parachute but there was no parachute.

He saw a note fly out of his backpack and read it "I owe you one parachute. Signed, Fearless Leader. Oh boy."

Boris fell onto the ground, hundreds of feet back onto the yacht.

**ON THE YACHT...**

Mr. Peabody had lost his sword and it fell onto the ground. Natasha grabbed Peabody by the neck and pointed her sword at him.

"Any last words dog?" Natasha was ready to strike him with her sword.

"Look up there!" Rocky pointed to the sky.

"Oh please squirrel," Natasha rolled her eyes "That is oldest trick in the-"

Boris fell right onto his untrustworthy partner and they landed right into the ocean. Luckily, Peabody landed safely onto the deck. Just then, Rocky remembered something.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "Bullwinkle!"

Rocky flew to the Lady Moose Bot and launched it right off the yacht before it blew up. Thereby, blowing up in Boris and Natasha's faces instead.

"Boy, you really don't know what's inside a person till you marry them." Bullwinkle said.

"Well at least no one was hurt." Rocky said.

True, no one was hurt, except of course Boris and Natasha. Who were floating in the ocean all black with soot.

"Ha!" Boris gloated "It'll take more than that to outdo Boris Badenov."

A very large shark then jumped out of the ocean and swallowed them whole.

**BACK ON THE YACHT...**

And so, alls well that ends well for our high flying friend and his trusty companions.

"You're my best friend Rocky!" Bullwinkle hugged Rocky "Let's not anything come between us again!"

"You said buddy!" Rocky said happily.

"Well, since we still have all this food and music and we're on this yacht, let's party!" Jessica swung her hips.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered.

As soon as everyone started eating, mingling, and dancing to the music, Sherman had something on his mind.

"Guys, I was wondering something." Sherman said.

"What is it Sherman?" Peabody asked.

"Boris and Natasha just got swallowed by a giant shark. Shouldn't we be concerned?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bullwinkle asked "They're our enemies, they tried to kill us."

"I know, it's just that so many fans are gonna think they're not gonna be in the next story, but they really are." Sherman said.

"That's true Sherman." Mr. Peabody said "They're not really dead, they'll come back in the next story."

"You heard that right folks." Bullwinkle said to the readers "Boris and Natasha will come back in the next story."

"Well, in this one, you were a real hero Mr. Peabody." Jessica hugged Peabody.

"Well I...heh heh." Peabody chuckled and blushed.

Jessica leaned her head down and kissed Mr. Peabody's round, black nose. Peabody's ears and tail stood up straight and he fainted.

"And so were you Rocky." Jessica kissed Rocky's nose too.

Rocky smiled widely and flew and took a zoom into the air and spun around in the air. Everyone just laughed.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, that's the end of our story, but stay tuned for more adventures with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica. And as you read, Boris and Natasha are gonna be in the next adventure, so stay tuned!**


End file.
